Nuestra Difícil Desición
by Hou Aiyoichi
Summary: Ella se enamoró de verdad y él solo se aprovechó de su amor ahora ella era para él algo prohibido. Simplemente prohibida, pero aún así la amaría hasta su último suspiro. Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor".
1. Tragedia

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENCEN SINO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI **

**Disclaimer: Ella se enamoró de verdad y él solo se aprovechó de su amor ahora ella era para él algo prohibido. Simplemente prohibida, pero aún así la amaría hasta su último suspiro.  
><strong>

**_Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "_Amores Prohibidos_" del foro "Hazme el amor"._**

**NUESTRA DÍFICIL DESICIÓN**

Se encontraban dos cuerpos que en aquella habitación de hotel. Suspiros, gemidos y uno que otro nombramiento del ser amado se podía escuchar. Simplemente era todo perfecto. Él la amaba estaba segura de ello y esta era la prueba mas evidente. Esta noche, donde ella se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, dándole su tesoro mas preciado, su pureza, era lo que jamás olvidaría. Este era el comienzo de su _cuento de hadas_, _de su vivieron felices para siempre._

Ella Kagome Higurashi, a la edad de 17 años, se encontraba con su novio Inuyasha Taisho de 22 años de edad.

Aún recordaba como lo había conocido en aquella fiesta que daba la universidad. Ella y sus amigas que estaban todavía en preparatoria habían decidido hacerse pasar como universitarias para asistir a una fiesta que era exclusiva de la facultad Shikon. La música y la bebida no parecía terminar e igualmente los jóvenes estaban eufóricos. Y fue ahí cuando lo vio, solo. No tardo tanto tiempo para acercarse y hacerle gestos para que bailara con ella, y el gustoso aceptó... Ese fue el comienzo de su romance. Después de que pasaran unas canciones, finalmente ella y él salieron de ese lugar para pasar el tiempo juntos. El tiempo pasó, y comenzaron a tener salidas, luego encuentros después citas...ahora tenían ochos meces de conocerse y eran una pareja, _haciendo el amor._

Se escuchó unos gemidos mas roncos seguidos de unos suspiros, la pareja había llegado al climax y estaba por culminar. Pasaron unos segundos mas y lo sintió. Sintió como la esencia caliente de su amado recorría cada milímetro de su vientre. Él por su parte cayó a su lado recuperando el aliento como ella. La azabache acercó su cuerpo al de él pelinegro y lo abrazó, acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Inuyasha...-suspiró- eso fue... maravilloso- habló con ternura- jamás olvidare esta noche, en la que los dos nos amamos con tanta pasión.

Él sonrió para sus adentros, sin inmutarse por las palabras que decía la jovencita a su lado. La observó con su mirada arrogante un momento y luego se levantó de la cama haciendo que se asustara su compañera- Inu...¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó incorporándose en la cama y cubriéndose con las sabanas.

-no – contestó él, tomando su bolso deportivo, y sacando unas hojas de él- ¿Podrías poner tu nombre y apellido aquí?- acercándose a Kagome con una pluma y las hojas que tenía en mano.

La azabache sin saber ni entender nada hizo lo que le pidió- ¿Q-qué...- pero fue interrumpida por Inuyasha inmediatamente antes de poder preguntar el porque de esa acción.

-gracias- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante para luego empezar a vestirse y explicar sin sentirse culpable- veras...- no sabia si reír por salir victorioso o seguir aguantando- resultaste ser un reto pero henos aquí es más estaba por rendirme pero bueno yo tuve lo que quería y tu caíste como todas con las que estuve- haciendo señas de que mirara bien los dichosos papeles.

Kagome estaba atónita, no podía creer que el se estuviera comportando de esa manera, sin esperar más comenzó a hojear los documentos aquellos y las lágrimas empezaron a nublar su vista al leer el contenido de los escritos, comenzando a rodar por sus mejillas. La había usado. Trato de tranquilizarse como pudo y cuestionó dolida- ¿Me es-estas d-di-cien-do qu-e me... m-mme usaste?-entre hipeos- ¿fui una del montón?- soltó llorando sin poder contenerse más.

Odiaba los dramatismos, pero que podía hacer estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, llevaba años haciendo lo mismo. Era simple, siempre le había gustado irse de fiesta en fiesta, cuando encontraba una chica con la que podía pasar el rato no lo dudaba, enseguida sacaba su mejor artillería de cursilerías baratas y cuando finalmente obtenía acostarse con ellas las desechaba como trapos usados, y claro para hacer más "sofisticado" su forma de proceder una vez realizado el acto de tener sexo, les hacia firmar a cada chica que pasaba por él con su puño y letra para de alguna forma dejar _su sello _en ellas, y ahí estaba los resultados, una enorme lista de sus victorias. El era todo un casanova. Y esta no era la excepción.

Vio a la chica llorar desconsoladamente, roló los ojos y carraspeó un poco. Detestaba tener que tratar de tranquilizarla pero no había de otra. Con desgano y algo fastidiado se sentó en la cama, donde momentos antes estaba recostado. Miró las sabanas manchadas con sangre producto de la perdida de virginidad de la joven que sollozaba y sonrío aún mas no esperaba que fuese virgen. Dirigió su mirada a la chica que se encontraba desnuda y habló.

-escucha, mira el lado positivo a todo esto, la pasaste bien- posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la azabache haciendo que parara de llorar- además,vida continua , ya sabes encontraras a alguien te enamoraras y tendrás tu preciado final de cuento de hadas- sin darle importancia en absoluto a lo que el mismo decía- y sabes que como soy muy bueno ten- sacó de su bolsillo dinero y lo puso en la mesita de noche- puede serte útil para que tomes un taxi o lo que tu quieras-dijo socarronamente.

La joven se sentía destrozada al escuchar todas las palabras que le decía su amado y sin contenerse mas volvió a llorar. Inuyasha simplemente se levanto sin inmutarse para nada, tomó sus cosas y se disponía para irse pero recordó algo que lo asusto un poco pero tranquilizándose una vez más se acercó a la y habló- sabes no,- dijo sacando una chequera- mejor toma este cheque- se lo extendió para que lo tomara kagome- es que... por lo generalmente soy de cuidarme pero ya sabes no siempre uno recuerda hacerlo, así que si... ya sabes de esto resulta un embrazado no deseado, toma ente dinero... y ya sabes... hazte extraer en alguna clínica... no... me gustaría saber que tengo por ahí un hijo no reconocido- la tomo del mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos- ¿queda claro?

Kagome no dijo nada, suficiente era saber que había sido usada, aun se encontraba conmocionada por todo lo que estaba viviendo. Solo pudo ver los dorados ojos de Inuyasha, y se mantuvo quieta sin decir ni hacer nada, como en estado de shock.

Inuyasha observo por unos momentos a la de mirada chocolate esperando que hiciera lago. Al no obtener respuesta dejo el cheque en la mesita y se fue sin remordimiento dejando a la muchachita en la habitación sola.

**2 a.m. Misma noche**

Escuchó los golpes en su puerta ¿quién seria a esta hora? Y más importante ¿por qué a ella? Tendría que ser de extrema importancia para despertarla a tan altas horas. Bostezando se dirigió a la puerta somnolienta y abrió para saber quien era. De repente, alguien la abrazo llorando agitadamente.

-¿Ka-Kagome?- correspondió al abrazo como si fuera una pequeña niña- ¿Qué ocurrió?- interrogó preocupada.

-II Inuyasha ...- solto la chica.

Al escuchar el nombre comprendió todo no hacia falta saber que había pasado. Es mas varias veces tanto su novio Miroku como ella varias veces le habían advertido de las segundas intenciones del pelinegro y todas ellas nunca fueron consideradas por su amiga que estaba enamorada del susodicho. Miro a su amiga- te dije- susurró calmadamente- te lo advertimos varias veces Miroku y yo- estrechándola más como si fuera su hija- oh... kagome, amiga lo siento tanto- suspiro triste la mujer- ven entra, cuentame como pasó todo.

Las dos entraron a la casa y Kagome antes de empezar, suplicó- ¿dejame quedarme hoy aquí? No quiero ir a casa.

-esta bien, papá se fue de viaje y Kohaku está durmiendo- dijo dirigiéndose a la alcoba de huéspedes donde Kagome se lanzo a la cama y empezó a llorar nuevamente. Sango solo se acercó a la cama y abrazó a su amiga consolándola... era su amiga pero estos momentos se sentía como una madre con ella. Poco a poco la azabache le contó su historia con Inuyasha y volvió a sollozar hasta quedarse dormida.

Sango cuando dio cuenta de que estaba completamente dormida la cubrió con las cobijas y la dejó descansar mañana hablarían mejor...

**4 años después...**

-se me hizo tarde... no puede ser- alistaba las cosas algo apresurada.

La vida había sido dura luego de lo que había pasado con Inuyasha pero era feliz. Sí, estaba casada con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y tenía un hijo que si bien era de inuyasha, aquel hombre lo había aceptado como si fuera suyo. Y eso le bastaba a ella. Kouga Ookami había entrado a su vida justo cuando mas problemas tenía.

Kouga la conoció poco después de que se enterara que estaba embarazada. En aquel entonces ella se había graduado de preparatoria y estaba embarazada de cuatro meses y medio. Su familia al enterarse se lo recriminó pero a la vez la apoyaba y como todo lleva su tiempo al principio se sentían incómodos al saber que kagome había cometido ese error, pero tenían que admitir que ahora se sentían emocionados por el nuevo integrante de la familia. El único problema era que no podría estudiar en la universidad debido a su condición. Fue en ese momento que lo conoció. Kouga era un joven que meses atrás había perdido a su prometida en un trágico accidente. Y cuando se conocieron con Kagome, al principio no se llevaban del todo bien. Y como la vida suele recompersar por el sufrimiento que uno vive, no tardo el amor en llegar a tocar los corazones de los dos jóvenes. Así pasó el tiempo con ellos, y poco a poco fueron conociendo sus pasados tristes, hasta que finalmente terminaron esposándose, jurándose amor para toda la vida.

Ahora era feliz, muy feliz junto a su hijo y su esposo quién trabaja arquitecto.

-no te preocupes kag, lo harás bien- beso la mejilla de su mujer- además por algo te llamaron o no?- le guiño un ojo- ¿Quién lo diría la estudiante que salió con tres años de anticipación y con mejor promedio ahora enseñara en la universidad que estudio diseño gráfico? Ah, ah, jajaja- la abrazó por la cintura y puso su mentón sobre el hombro de esta- estoy orgulloso de ti- le susurró.

Kagome soló se dejó abrazar para luego voltearse y darle un beso corto- te amo- le regaló una sonrisa.

-yo también- le respondió soltándola para que vaya a trabajar- te veo a la tarde- le comentó.

-adiós amor- se despidió de su marido que salía por la puerta.

-¡mamá!- se escuchó la voz de un infante- la abuela dice que que firmes mi cuaderno de comunicaciones- corría bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa.

-Shinobu, no corras podrías lastimarte-advertía divertida a su retoño- a ver, déjame me ver- mientras tomaba el cuaderno y firmaba- al parecer hoy sales temprano del colegio, no es así?- miraba a su pequeño.

-Sí- exclamaba mientras saltaba de un lado a otro- ¿papá me retirara?- preguntó emocionado.

-no, no lo creo hoy tiene mucho trabajo pero yo sí- respondía animada viendo a su hijo hacer una mueca de disgusto para luego hacer de euforia.

-bueno-asintió feliz su madre era la mejor, acortó la distancia para darla un abrazo a su mamá y luego dirigir a hacia donde estaba su abuela.

Miro su reloj estaba atrasadísima sin perder el tiempo tomo su cartera y comunicó a los que vivían con ella- mamá ya me voy nos vemos a la tarde- y salió corriendo y sin oír la despedida de su madre su hijo.

**En la universidad**

La vida era aburrida para él, bostezó dando a entender que tenía sueño, se acomodó en la silla, hacía veinte minutos que todos en salón esperaban a la profesora que dictaría la materia y el también. Estaba hastiado jamas pensó que desde que había ingresado a la universidad le pasarían estas cosas como cambiarse cada tanto de carrera pero no era para menos cuando ingresaba a una justo le empezaba otra y ahí esta con veintiséis años terminando la carrera de diseño gráfico con especialidad en la edición. Suspiró mirando su reloj, iban a ser casi media hora que la profesora no daba señales y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver al rector y a una mujer que le pareció conocida.

-jóvenes- habló pausadamente el rector- lamentamos la demora, pero hubo un contratiempo que no pudimos evitar- dijo tranquilo- sin mas retrasos les presento a su profesora de la corriente materia que ustedes cursaran a partir de este momento, siendo una de las personas más jóvenes en egresar y con buen promedio de este instituto, les presento a Kagome Higurashi- hizo un ademán para que ella hablara y de paso se fue, dejando a la mujer comenzar la clase.

-mucho gusto, yo seré su profesora a partir de ahora, espero nos llevemos bien- dio una sonrisa cálida y continuó- bueno el programa de la materia Proyectual esta en la pagina de la carrera también dejé ahí los materias y libros que necesitaremos; los parciales serán dos y para aprobarlos se necesitara de una nota mínima de siete por ultimo para aprobar la materia se necesita de un ochenta por cierto de la materia y los dos parciales aprobados... por ultimo la materia no es promocionable- se escucho susurros en el aula- bien comencemos- empezó explicando el primer tema.

Desde el alumnado un joven miraba sorprendido, jamas pensó que la volvería ver, quien lo diría ahora ella era su profesora, se relamió los labios al verla, esta vez ya no era la chiquilla que había conocido ahora era toda una mujer, y por supuesto no perdía nada con volver a estar con ella pues el tampoco no era el mismo de antes ahora era un adulto con responsabilidades. Arrogante pero responsable. Cuando terminara la clase se acercaría a ella para conversar y si era posible conseguir una cita.

Pasaron las horas y Kagome finalizó la clase, mientras el alumnado salía ella ordenaba sus cosas en el escritorio que no se percató que alguien se acercaba a ella.

-vaya, no esperaba verte otra vez- mencionó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Al oir esa voz se quedó helada. No podía ser, ahora que esta bien su vida, el regresaba para hacerla infeliz- Tú...-susurró por lo bajo.

-oye, que te parece si vamos a tomar algo y quien sabe "me ayudas a aprobar la materia"-posó su mano su mejilla para luego llevarla a su hombro y hasta bajar a tomar el brazo de Kagome.

Kagome estaba petrificada hasta que sintió el roce de la mano de Inuyasha, se tensó y sacando valor le dio una cachetada- que cosas dices-vociferó molesta- para tu información estoy felizmente casada ¿quién te crees que eres?- tomó sus cosas y salio a toda prisa para irse de ahí no quería estar cerca de él.

Inuyasha se sorprendió por todo lo que había pasado, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella. Salió corriendo del salón, alcanzándola. Tomó con brusquedad su brazo y empezó un forcejeo entre ambos. Haciendo que las personas de su alrededor miraran confundidas. Hasta que llego el rector y le dijo que lo siguieran para hablar del asunto.

-ya veo, así que que se conocen- comento el hombre para verlos asentir, suspiró y los miró fijo- bueno, ya saben están advertidos no quiero problemas en esta institución esta claro?- volvió a verlos asentir y siguió- Higurashi, Taisho la próxima vez no sera una advertencia y lo saben, no puedo permitir que un alumno le falte el respeto a una profesora ni tampoco que la misma de bofetadas a los alumnos, de ahora en mas si hay algún problema me lo comunican y en lo posible transferiré a alguno de ustedes a otro turno o clase, entendido?

-si- dijeron al unísono y se marcharon por diferentes caminos sin decirse una sola palabra pero pensado en el encuentro de ambos.

**En casa, de noche...**

-¡Grrrr!-rugió acercandose al infante.

-¡auxilio, mamá, ayúdame a derrotar al monstruo!- chillaba el pequeño.

-joven Shinobu, tenga con esto lo detendrá!-con voz fingida decía una madre.

-¡me rindo, eres el mas fuerte!- gemía Kouga que tenía a su hijo sobre él, ya que el pequeño había saltado minutos antes fingiendo clavar una espada de juguete en él. Tomó a el pequeño entre sus brazos y lo acostó, arropándolo.

-¿Me cuentas la _historia de la princesa que se enamoró de la bestia_?-pidió con los ojitos iluminados.

-claro- sonrió su padre. Mientras Kagome se sentaba al lado de su esposo para escuchar también la historia y dar las buenas noches a su retoño.

Ella sabia la historia, pues Kouga se había ideado una buena forma de contar el pasado de ambos para cuando llegara el día en que tuviera que explicarlo con lujo de detalles al pequeño.

"_Había una vez una princesa que se enamoró de una bestia que solo buscaba devorar los sueños de las personas. Un día esperanzada por poder acercarse a la bestia, la princesa le contó su mayor anhelo, el cual era vivir con su amado para siempre feliz, la bestia al oír tan suculento bocado no lo pensó dos veces e invito a la princesa a su castillo donde la adornó con tantos regalos que la princesa creyó que la bestia se había enamorado de ella, por lo que un día sin esperar mucho fue a encontrarse con él para decirle que lo amaba. Pero como las demás personas este solo se comió su sueño y la abandonó. Triste la princesa volvió a su hogar pero no sola,en su vientre tenía a un pequeño bebe que no sabia que esperaba. Pasó el tiempo, y la princesa encontró a un príncipe que estaba herido por haber perdido a su novia, ella con dulzura se encargó de cuidar del príncipe,hasta que un día ambos se enamoraron. Ella le contó sobre el bebe que esperaba y él porque la amaba aceptó convertirse en el padre de la descendencia de la bestia. Con él tiempo nació el pequeño y provoco alegría en el pueblo donde vivían el príncipe y la princesa casados. Ella era feliz con él y él con ella,y aquel pequeño lo único que logró fue afianzar el amor en ellos hasta el día de hoy... fin"_

-me gusta ese cuento- dijo feliz el niño- porque me gusta pensar que nosotros somos los protagonistas- alegó feliz viendo a los adultos un tanto tensos pero no le dio importancia.

Kagome no podía creer que su pequeño fuera tan perspicaz, sacudió la cabeza un poco olvidando sus pensamientos un rato y arropó al pequeño una vez más ya que cada que ese cuento salía a la luz una pregunta la ponía nerviosa.

-papá? ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- recostado en la cama algo somnoliento bostezó Shinobu.

Su padre le dedicó una sonrisa- por supuesto- respondió.

Tanto Kagome como Kouga sabían que iba preguntar su retoño y esa pregunta era la que ponía nerviosa y triste a la susodicha- ¿si mamá tiene los ojos marrones y papá tiene ojos azules, por qué yo tengo los ojos de color dorado?- preguntó un poco incómodo el pequeño.

Esa pregunta era dolorosa para los padres, pues como decirle al pequeño que su padre no el presente hombre que estaba sentado en la cama, sino un cobarde que se había aprovechado de su madre cuando joven ¿Cómo? y no solo eso, sino que cada vez que Shinobu tocaba el tema nunca le respondían y eso solo empeoraba las cosas, pues desde hacía un tiempo cuando este cayó en la cuenta del color de sus ojos, el miedo había invadido su cuerpito pensando que tal vez su papá no era su papá y eso le aterraba de sobremanera.

La tensión en el cuarto era grande. Hasta que se escuchó una risa por parte del hombre. Su mujer y su hijo lo miraron algo sorprendidos para luego escuchar lo que tenia que decir. Este por su parte, tomo de su billetera una foto y con una gran sonrisa sacó una fotografía explicando el porque se su actitud- mira, este es tu abuelo, que en paz descanse- mirando al techo y luego volvió la vista a su hijo- lo sacaste de él- contestó sin mas ni menos a Shinobu.

Shinobu tomó entre sus manos la foto y observó el color de ojos de su abuelo, seguido de que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro- son iguales a los míos- grito feliz- ahora entiendo- respondió satisfecho- yo tengo los ojos del abuelo- comentó con una carcajada para luego recostarse y finalmente dormir.

Kagome que había visto la escena absorta y confundida no podía entender lo que había pasado. Una vez que ella y su esposo estaban en su cuarto el susodicho habló- ayer "jugué" un poco con la foto de mi padre- le guiño el ojo a Kagome haciendo que esta se de cuenta de lo que pasaba y que enterneciera por la acción del ojiazul- se que no esta bien esto, pero hasta que sea grande no le veo lo malo, no crees?- preguntó un tanto apenado.

-kouga...-lo miro de forma cálida- gracias por esto- ahora un tanto triste y a la vez feliz- no sé como pagarte esto que haces por nosotros- unas lágrimas cayeron- te amo tanto- lloro de felicidad.

-hey no te pongas así- la abrazó consoladola- vas a hacer que me sienta mal, además soy yo él que te agradece todo- miro algo serio y prosiguió- tu me diste una familia que yo jamas podré tener- comentó triste- y créeme que si no fuera estéril ya le habríamos dado un hermanito a Shinobu- sonrió con confianza y a la vez con dolor, pues él lo sabía muy bien, no podría tener jamás hijos propios y recordar su enfermedad no ayudaba en esos momentos. Fijó su vista en la azabache y la besó con pasión, deleitándose con el suave toque de sus labios, estaba contento con la vida que llevaba eso no lo dudaba.

Kagome simplemente dejó de llorar para profundizar el beso de su esposo, ella también agradecía la vida que llevaba, kouga era un fuerte pilar desde que aquel ingrato amor la usara de la forma mas cruel.

El beso duró unos cuantos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire. Ahora estaban mas tranquilos. Se miraron fijamente para luego reír un poco y finalmente dormir abrazados pero antes de eso kagome relato algo que se le vino a la mente- hoy _lo_ vi en la universidad,esta como alumno en la materia que yo imparto clases, cuando termine mis horas vino hacia mi y trató de seducirme pero lo abofetee y me alejé cuanto pude sin embargo me siguió y si no fuera por el rector tal vez me hubiera hecho algo- volteó a mirar a su esposo para su reacción a lo que este lucía algo trastornado y preocupado por su historia.

-kagome... si no quieres ir para volver a verlo, entonces yo podría...-trató de convencer a su esposa por temor de que le sucediera algo pero fue interrumpido.

-le dije que estoy casada así que supongo que no me molestara más, además no pienso dar huir creo que es tiempo de enfrentar mi pasado- apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de marido.

-¿sabe de Shinobu?- alcanzó a preguntar, nervioso por la respuesta.

-no, y no pienso decírselo-contestó la mujer seguida de un bostezo que contagió a su esposo.

-entiendo- bostezó con sueño y más tranquilo- pero si ese cretino intenta hacerte algo solo dímelo y lo haré tragar tierra- cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro para finalmente quedarse dormido.

Kagome solo asintió con un leve sonido soltó- esta bien- para quedar completamente dormida.

**En otro lado...**

"_...estoy felizmente casada..."_ esas palabras rondaban su mente y por alguna razón le provocaban un malestar horrendo que no podía dormir, desde el encuentro con su exnovia, las preguntas lo habían invadido completamente, quería saber sobre ella, enterarse de que había sido de su vida después de que la había dejado, cómo y cuando se había casado, cómo logro salir más antes que él de la universidad si él estaba mas adelantado que ella, y muchas otras preguntas más. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a ella. Pues tenía que sincerarse, ya que para ser honesto ella había sido uno de sus mejores noviazgos en toda su vida y si pudiera repetirlo, no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo, y más ahora que era toda una mujer hecha y derecha con un carácter muy tentador.

Se recostó en su cama con vagos recuerdos de cuando salía con ella por gana y gusto, necesitaba pensar bien que haría de ahora en adelante si quería una oportunidad con ella, además de que estaba el hecho de que cuando terminó con ella la había tratado como una prostituta prácticamente. Suspiro frustrado ahora que lo pensaba bien sus actitudes de joven lo avergonzaban de sobremanera. No entendía como pudo haber hecho algo tan vil y cruel. Se había comportado como todo un malnacido y todo por considerarse la gran cosa cuando en realidad solo era un maldito imbécil que se había aprovechado de cuanta mujer se cruzó en su camino aún ahora cuando se reencontró con Kagome, tuvo la decencia de coquetear como todo un pelele. No comprendía el mismo su actitud.

Analizando las cosas ahora se daba cuenta de su error y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo su corazón sintió la culpa al recordar a todas las jovencitas de las cuales se había aprovechado, principalmente de kagome. Ella había sido diferente a todas y él la había usado de una forma de tan horrorosa. Su corazón dio una punzada de dolor. El remordimiento no tardó en hacerse presente.

Fue al baño para lavarse la cara y se miró al espejo. Ahí pudo ver los rostros de todas sus amantes y de los llantos que muchas dieron y luego la vió. Kagome. Vió su sufrimiento y reaccionó ante sus alusiones rompiendo el espejo en trizas, llevo sus manos a su cara horrorizado por sus acciones del pasado dejándose caer al suelo para llorar por primera vez por las consecuencias de sus actos.

Su respiración de lo agitada que estaba paso a calmarse y con ello su llanto. Miró a un punto fijo pensativo largo rato, hasta que decidió irse a dormir. Mañana en la mañana pensaría en como enmendaría sus errores, con kagome y si era posible con cada chica con la que el se acostó...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará... <strong>

**Nuevamente estoy aquí, presentando este fic que, al principio quería hacerlo de diez o más capítulos, pero aprovechando el reto de este foro "Hazme el amor", decidí hacerlo corto convirtiéndolo en un three-shot pues me parece perfecta la cantidad de cantidad de la misma. Cambiando de tema en esta historia hice a Inuyasha un tanto maloso pero no se preocupen que el recapacitara se volverá bueno para recuperar a Kagome, y hablando de ella si la puse casada con Kouga, en el próximo cap se darán cuenta que es esencial la condición en que los puse para el desarrollo de la historia. Y pasando a aclarar algo mas, no crean que hice un kougaxkag, mas bien es un Inuxkag solo que... bueno eso lo sabran conforme lean mi fic asi que los dejo con la intriga. Nos leemos!**

**Tú opinión es importante para mi, así que espero que me dejes un jugoso review para deleitarme leyedo tu comentario! Así que lo espero ansiosa!**

**Hasta pronto, Hou!**


	2. Esa historia pudo haber sido la mía

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENCEN SINO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI **_

**_Summary: Ella se enamoró de verdad y él solo se aprovechó de su amor ahora ella era para él algo prohibido. Simplemente prohibida, pero aún así la amaría hasta su último suspiro._**

**_Hola! Antes de comenzar quería dar ciertas aclaraciones que al releer mi fic saltaron a mi vista, y que podrían provocar confusiones posteriormente, para empezar el que Inuyasha este mucho tiempo en la universidad es por indeciso (cuando esta en una carrera le empieza a gustar otra y cambia así como así), cuando Inuyasha vio a Kagome y la reconoció se sintió atraído físicamente por ella, al momento de contar la historia Kouga, yo omití una oración que era que él dio un final apresurado, la enfermedad de Kouga es de nacimiento y es justamente la esterilidad y por último al actitud de Inuyasha es una reflexión de su pasado por eso la necesidad de arreglar las cosas, además del interés que tiene por Kagome nuevamente, bueno eso es todo por el momento, también lamento si en alguna parte del fic esta mal redactado, es que leo rápido al momento de corrección y bueno sin querer omito acentos como también oraciones o palabras, en los próximos días veré si puedo hacer una edición y publicar nuevamente el fic corregido. Eso es todo por ahora ahora los dejo con el siguiente episodio._**

* * *

><p><strong>NUESTRA DÍFICIL DESICIÓN<strong>

_**Capítulo 2: Esa historia pudo haber sido la mía**_

Se encontraban en receso de invierno, el viento era helado y la nieve había llegado con su manto cubriendo todo a su paso de blanco. Tanto adolescentes como niños disfrutaban de estar en casa abrigados y disfrutando del mini descanso escolar hasta el reinicio de clases, pero para él ese tiempo era para adelantar los trabajos que había dejado su docente favorita, pues desde la advertencia del rector hacia él, no había vuelto a hablarle más que para las dudas que eran de los temas dados por ella.

Ahora se encontraba más precisamente en la facultad, ya que el edificio tenía la biblioteca abierta en el receso para los alumnos que quisieran estudiar ese tiempo. Y él justamente se encontraba en ese lugar, sentado cerca de los grandes ventanales con una pila de libros a su izquierda.

Afortunadamente estaba terminando el último trabajo por lo que había decidido darse un respiro recostándose en su asiento mirando el paisaje que tenían las ventanas. Dio un suspiro ahora posando su vista en su brazo enyesado recordando como se lo había hecho, que era ni más ni menos porque había sido linchado por un grupo hombres que eran las actuales parejas de sus ex-amantes tras emprender la iniciativa de disculparse con ellas, incluso recordaba que sin poder levantarse se había arrastrado literalmente hasta llegar a la clase lo cual provocó una conmoción en su salón...y ahora al menos de alguna forma se había disculpado con aquellas mujeres y había obtenido su merecido. Solo faltaba Kagome.

Respiró una vez mas y volvió su vista al ventanal. La vio. A lo lejos pasando por la facultad y acompañada¡¿por un niño?! Estaba sorprendido que casi cae de su asiento ¿acaso estaba imaginando cosas? No. Era real. Algo vino a su mente y quiso correr y preguntar por ese niño pero desistió de la idea pensando que lo mejor sería saber cuando reiniciaran las clases así que solo se dedicó a mirar a esas dos personas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

-sopa de miso- gritó animado su pequeño mientras pasaban por el lugar donde ella trabajara- ¿aquí es donde trabajas mami?- volteó a mirar a su madre.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza por alguna extraña razón algo le dio mala espina al pasar por ese lugar, negó con su cabeza eliminando ideas absurdas para luego apurar el paso. Había olvidado que hoy llegaba su madre de visita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Con esto terminamos, pueden retirarse- la azabache dio por finalizada la clase, guardó sus cosas y se disponía para irse pero fue detenida por una voz.

-¿podemos hablar, Kagome?- preguntó un ojidorado- no me malinterpretes solo quiero conversar- apresuró a decir atropellando sus palabras y continuó- a unas calles de aquí hay una cafetería ¿qué dices?

Kagome dudó un segundo pero asintió aceptando su invitación aunque no confiaba mucho en su ex.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ya veo, así que ya llevas cuatro años de casada- comentó un tanto desanimado- ¿y dime como fue que _pasó_?- musitó.

-fue simple, después de que termináramos, lo conocí, al graduarme, y una cosa... llevo a la otra hasta que un día me propuso matrimonio- dando un sorbo a su café sin dar mucho detalle y recordando la escena de un principio...

"_despertó aún cansada después del parto, nadie le había dicho que seria agotador traer una vida al mundo, y logró observar aquel joven que sostenía y abrazaba como nunca a su primogénito._

_-oh, kag... esto es... es hermoso- logró decir aun con miles de emociones que se atragantaban en su garganta observando al neonato seguir llorando en sus brazos para dárselo a la joven madre..."_

-¿y _lo_ amas?¿te trata bien?- esas palabras salieron de su boca sonando algo triste y esperanzado sacando de sus pensamientos a la azabache.

-por supuesto que sí, por algo me casé con él- contestó rápido sin entender esa pregunta para ser ella esta vez quien cuestionara- ¿qué hay de ti? Cuentame que fue de ti.

-yo...-se sorprendió y algo en el revoloteó gustoso por esa pregunta- yo no, vivo solo y soltero- respondió sin saber que mas agregar.

-ya veo-dijo dando otro sorbo a su taza la azabache.

Al igual que ella bebió su café nervioso por lo que venía ahora. De un trago tomó todo el liquido de su taza y prosiguió con lo ultimo que le intrigaba, se armo de valor y habló- _¿tienes hijos?_

Esa pregunta la descolocó, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara sin saber que responder. Temía decir sí por lo que provocara eso y lo mismo sucedía si respondía negativamente- ¿por qué lo preguntas?- contraatacando.

-es solo curiosidad- contestó no queriendo dar importancia.

Dudó un segundo, nerviosa y temblando, trago duró diciendo- si- ladeó el rostro no quería seguir hablando más.

Esta vez miró fijo y serio a la mujer en frente suyo, aquella afirmación hizo recorrer un frío en su espalda, sus manos sudaban, un recuerdo llegó a su mente y de paso conocía a la perfección a la fémina, acaso...- ¿ es mío?- salió de sus labios sin su permiso.

Ella lo miró perpleja, negó- ¿de qué hablas? Eso es absur- no pudo terminas la frase.

-no soy estúpido, Kagome!- levanto la voz exasperado- algo me dice que me estas mintiendo- no pudo terminar de hablar pues la mujer en frente suyo salió corriendo de ese lugar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, no quería enfrentar lo que se avecinaba a partir de ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió disparado de la facultad debía llegar a casa antes para saber cuando regresarían sus padres de su viaje, pero así como salió en la salida se encontró a un niño jugando un tanto alejado de su padre que al parecer esperaba a alguien. Detuvo su caminar para ver un poco más y saber quien era aquella persona esperada, hasta que vio como la pelota del pequeño se dirigió a él. Tomó la misma y el infante se acercó para pedírsela. Fue ahí, el contacto visual que ambos se dieron. Dorado con dorado.

Kagome sin saber nada, al ver a su esposo esperarlo no pudo más que sonreír y acercarse lo mas pronto posible a él, ignorando a su alrededor. Llegó con él susodicho y le dio un corto beso para luego buscar con la vista a su hijo. Al igual que ella, Kouga lo buscaba con la mirada, hasta que aquella escena los congeló. Sin mediar más fueron hasta donde su hijo estaba, con _él._

-Shinobu!- nombró su madre aterrada por la situación, no cabía en su mente que esto estuviera pasando.

Shinobu al oír a su progenitora corrió hacia ella con una sonrisa despertando del trance al ver al hombre que momentos antes le daba su pelota y ser abrazado por su madre que después lo ponía detrás de ella como queriendo esconderlo.

Ver eso confirmó sus sospechas, no había duda, el pequeño llevaba su mismos ojos. Observó a la pareja, abriendo los ojos más nunca- Tú... Kouga- gruñó mostrando molestia.

-Inuyasha- siseó el ojiazul con desagrado y sorprendido- ¿que haces aquí?

-vaya quien lo diría nunca pensé volverte a ver- bufó enojado omitiendo su pregunta. Miró a Kagome asustada y frunció el ceño a esta- quiero... no, exijo una prueba de paternidad- ordenó furioso- aunque de alguna forma sé la verdad- sonrió a la pareja hablando mas para sí que para ellos.

-tu no mandas a nadie- vociferó Kouga exasperado- no estas en tú derecho para pedir algo así- finalizó cerrando sus manos en un puño.

-Keh! Bien sabes que si la tengo- cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos- creo que sabes mejor que nadie la verdad en esta historia y si no digo nada es por él- refiriéndose a Shinobu- además kouga quieras o no ellos _me pertenecen_ es algo que tu jamas podrás tener- sentenció socarronamente, cosa que no duró, pues sintió un duro golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo. Se limpio la sangre de su labio roto- maldito- siseó parándose para atacar pero fue detenido.

-¡Basta los dos!- gritó kagome poniendo entre ellos- estamos siendo el centro de atención y es justamente lo que menos queremos- terminó diciendo, giro su vista a su esposo- vámonos- suplico con un hilo de voz.

Se disponían a irse pero Inuyasha los detuvo- esperen- se acercó al pequeño para darle un balón que había comprado antes y dárselo- ten- ablandando los ojos con ternura.

El niño que ahora se encontraba cohibido detrás de su padre por la escena de momentos atrás, observó al susodicho buscando permiso para tomar el objeto a lo cual Kouga oprimió los puños, miro al pequeño y asintió cosa que Shinobu aceptó contento por su nuevo juguete y agradeció al adulto.

Inuyasha le sonrió divertido y pasó a mirar a Kagome nuevamente- 18, competencia- musitó dejando incertidumbre en la mujer por aquellas palabras, después salio corriendo dejando a la familia atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En casa, el aire era pesado, solo estaban ellos dos pues Shinobu había salido a dar un paseo con su abuela.

-¿tú lo conocías?-comentó Kagome- ¿a qué se refería con eso de "18, competencia"?- finalizó contando aquel ambiente.

Kouga suspiró algo irritado y contestó- si, fuimos compañeros de secundaria- tragó duro lo que ahora iba a decir era su oscuro secreto que jamas diría pero el muy maldito lo había sacado a la luz para perjudicarlo- se refería...-dudó pero siguió- a cuando teníamos esa edad, el era muy cerrado y yo... bueno... lo anime a competir en algo que jamas debió pasar- soltó pesadamente.

-¿qué cosa?- susurro asustada.

-conquistar mujeres- suspiró avergonzado pues, el sabía muy bien que Inuyasha nunca había sido un libertino hasta que él lo retó a ver quien tenia mas amantes, un gravísimo error.

Kagome lo vio molesta y no le dijo nada, quería procesar sola esa información ¿podría ser que su tragedia fuera causada por quien ahora era su marido? Miró fijo a Kouga y luego se fue a la cocina para preparar la cena...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de tanto insistir. Se encontraban ahí. Esperando por la llamada del doctor. Y es que aún después de recibirse y que Kagome anunciara su renuncia por obtener un nuevo empleo, la misma se negaba a darle aquel examen has ta que después de mucho finalmente accedió.

-Familia Ookami, señor Taisho- llamó un doctor, a lo que los tres adultos y el menor enseguida lo siguieron.

Shinobu que hasta ese momento miraba el lugar haciendo una que otra pregunta sin interés, al oír el llamado, sintió un escalofrío e inmediatamente pidió ser cargado por su padre donde se refugió en el cuello del mismo abrazándolo temeroso. Por su parte Kouga le dio un cálido abrazo para tranquilizarlo al igual que él esto no le gustaba nada. Kagome solo podía mirar.

Entraron a una habitación donde mientras se les tomaba los datos, a Inuyasha una enfermera le extraía un poco de sangre para la prueba. Sintió el pinchazo e hizo una mueca de molestia para luego presionar la herida con un algodón que le proporciono la misma, a la vez Shinobu era atendido por otra enfermera que trataba de hacer lo mismo que su compañera pero sin conseguirlo.

-no quiero- espetó- me va a doler- concluyó con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-te prometo que no va a doler- sonrió Kouga dando confianza.

-¿en serio?- miró a su padre.

- Si- aseguró el ojiazul- mira, haremos lo siguiente, extenderás el brazo y contaremos hasta diez, ¿de acuerdo?- apeló viendo a Shinobu asentir- y eso sí mirame a mí, ¿si?- dicho esto empezaron a contar.

- 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

-listo, eso es todo- terminó la enfermera.

Shinobu vio su brazito con una curita en la zona del pinchazo y sonrió mostrándoselo a su padre.

-¿Dolió?-El infante negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta del ojiazul- lo vez, eres fuerte- alagó contentó.

-Keh! Por supuesto que es fuerte, _esta en sus genes_- respondió sonriendo orgulloso del pequeño, a su vez se acercó y con la palma de su mano acarició, la cabeza del niño- ¿verdad?- preguntó ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Kouga.

-si- alegó Shinobu, feliz por los cumplidos de los dos, de alguna forma, aquel ojidorado le caía bien.

-¿Quieres un jugo, _pequeño?_- invitó Inuyasha al pequeño, el cual buscó la aprobación de sus padres seguido de bajarse de Kouga y tomar la mano de Inuyasha al recibir el sí de los mismos. Inuyasha por su parte antes de caminar con el pequeño miró a Kagome y Kouga- creo que ya sabemos el resultado de todo esto por lo que después supongo arreglaremos los días de visita- terminó y se dirigió con _su hijo _a una expendedora cercana.

Kagome y Kouga se miraron este asunto se había complicado más de la cuenta, no solo porque Inuyasha entraba en la vida de los tres sino porque ahora tendrían que explicar al infante todo, bueno no todo, sino más bien las preguntas que ahora vendrían como "¿qué es una prueba de paternidad?" y la explicación de que ahora tenía a "dos papás"...

Esa noche en casa los dos se encontraban cansados, no esperaban esa reacción de Shinobu, en sus mentes esta fresca la escena.

"-_no quiero tener que aquel señor sea mi papá- gimoteaba triste- ¡yo quiero que seas tú!_

_Suspiró agotado, el explicar lo que era una prueba de paternidad puso colérico al niño, quien no había dejado de hacer berrinches en cuanto supo de que se trataba._

_-eres un mentiroso-lloró evitando ser abrazado por su mamá que buscaba reconfortarlo._

_-no lo soy- habló calmo Kouga- sabes por qué?- haciendo que su hijo detuviera su llanto y que lo mirase confundido- porque un padre no nace por lazos de sangre un padre se hace cuando estas dispuesto a cuidar y ver crecer aquella personita que viste nacer de quien amas- mirando a su esposa y llevando una mano hacia su corazón- entiendes? Shinobu?- observo al pequeño que no dijo nada solo fue abrazar a su madre y finalmente irse a dormir sin dirigirle la palabra."_

-olvídalo, mañana veremos como arreglar todo esto- habló Kagome recostada en su pecho-cambiando de tema, me gustaría...- levantó la vista a su esposo- tener un bebé, sabes? De nosotros- comentó.

-sabes lo que pienso de eso y no quiero verte otra vez desilusionada- respondió recordando las veces que intentaron de varias formas tener uno, además de no querer que Kagome se sometiera a esos tortuosos tratamientos- además estoy bien así como estamos- besó a su esposa atrayéndola más a su lado.

-seguro?- incrédula de aquella afirmación, ella ansiaba uno de ambos pero reprimió ese anhelo.

-seguro-contestó enternecido- solo te necesito a ti y a Shinobu.

-te amo.

- yo a ti.- con esas palabras simplemente durmieron abrazados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Además de verlo en los días de visita ahora lo veía en su trabajo pues desde hacía seis meses que trabaja con ella haciendo diseños de publicidad y no solo eso sino que de alguna forma había tomado confianza con todo el personal e incluso con ella. Algo que no esperaba. Así es, todo el rencor y odio que tenía guardado poco a poco iba desapareciendo, pues Inuyasha ahora se comportaba como un caballero y cuando trataba de ella era más atento de lo normal que con sus compañeros hasta podía decir que besaba el suelo que ella pisaba, es como si aquellos sentimientos que guardaba hacia él y que estaba muertos ahora empezaban a brotar de la nada, _era como enamorarse por primera vez_, se regaño mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos que surgían en su cabeza, ¿qué ocurría? ella era feliz al lado de Kouga! Mejor dejaba las tonterías y continuaba con su trabajo.

Llegó la hora de retirarse pero a último momento el director decidió nombrarla junto con quien menos quería estar, para quedarse y completar los últimos detalles de la nueva publicidad.

Estaba agotada y para colmo llovía a cantaros, fue mala idea decirle a su esposo que no la buscara al trabajo.

-con esto terminamos- sentenció Inuyasha estirando los brazos y el cuerpo- llevaré esto a producción...si quieres puedes adelantarte, esta lloviendo- comentó sonrojado y nervioso, no sabía como decirle que quería que llegara bien a casa- lo digo porque... yo...-suspiró atragantando sus palabras- ve a casa y cuidate al ir- soltó con un suspiro mientras se dirigía a Produccion.

Kagome solo asintió para alistar sus cosas e irse. Después de un rato estaba por tomar el ascensor pero escuchó los pasos presurosos de su compañero por subir al ascensor. Ella detuvo al mismo y espero para que ingresara el susodicho recibiendo un gracias mientras recobraba el aliento.

Se oyó un estruendo, que hizo que el ascensor se detuviera, apagando por un leve momento la luz y deteniendo el viaje.

-¿que ocurrió?- cuestionó asustada.

-parece que hubo un corto circuito que detuvo el viaje, esperemos unos segundos mientras llamamos a servicio técnico- comunicó para hacer lo que dijo.

El servicio les comunico que arreglarían la falla pero que demorarían por lo que pedían que fueran pacientes hasta reparar el ascensor. Ambos suspiraron derrotados para esperar hasta nuevo aviso.

Pasó un largo tiempo donde no se dirigieron palabra y solo miraban a su alrededor. Ella desesperada por llegar a casa, el embelesado y agradecido por lo que ocurría. Transcurrió otro tiempo sin noticias, la situación estaba difícil hasta que...

-Kagome- llamó el ojidorado para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

Ella vio un brillo en los ojos de él. Y se disponía a preguntar pero antes que pudiera hacerlo sintió los labios de Inuyasha apoderarse de los suyos mientras la abrazaba. Trató de zafarse de ese agarre pero fue imposible, él cerró su brazo alrededor de su cintura y su otra mano hizo presión sobre su nuca profundizando el beso.

Al principio se resistió pero lentamente fue dejándose llevar por el beso y pasó a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de este. Se separaron por la falta de aire pero luego él volvió a besarla cuando estaba por quejarse recordando los hechos, haciendo que correspondiera.

Kagome no podía detenerlo, los besos que le propiciaba eran llenos de deseo y pasión que la mareaban, haciendo que correspondiera con la misma intensidad. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que nacían de su ser. Con una pierna rodeó la cintura de su captor estrechándolo con su cuerpo sintiendo en su bajo vientre un bulto que denotaba la excitación de éste.

Sumidos en el placer que sus cuerpos les daban al acoplarse con tanta perfección continuaron besándose, pronto Inuyasha comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la fémina y dejó al descubierto un pecho, el cual empezó a acariciarlo y pellizcar su botón rosado obteniendo como respuesta un gemido ahogado de su prisionera. Siguió besándola y poco a poco empezó a hacer un camino de beso pasando por su cuello, el cual degustó lamiéndolo con hambre para seguir bajando hasta llegar a su otro pecho, el cual también lo dejó al descubierto y se lo llevo a la boca succionándolo, chupándolo, lamiéndolo con frenesí para empezar a mordisquear su pezón, sacando suspiros cargados de lujuria de Kagome, la misma al recibir tales atenciones solo sentía oleadas de excitación que hacían que su sexo se humedeciera, solo pudiendo presionar con su manos los hombros del joven.

Una vez que sus rosados pezones estaban duros y sensibles al tacto, Inuyasha subió su pollera lo suficiente para poder ver su feminidad, y sin esperar mucho introdujo dos dedos en su pequeña cavidad haciendo que Kagome se sobresaltara tras recibir unas descargas al sentirlo dando un gemido pesado, comenzó un vaivén y produjo que se humedeciera más, inmediatamente acercó su rostro y empezó a beber aquel delicioso néctar que emanaba de ella mientras que jugueteaba con su pequeño botoncito de carne haciendo que su dueña respirara pesadamente, estaba llegando al clímax. Siguió con su caricias, dando lengüetazos que eran estocadas que la penetraban sin piedad e hiciera que se retorciera de forma tensa. Escuchó sus gemidos siendo mas insistentes hasta que se corrió, sin perder mucho tiempo bebió aquel jugo como si hubiera estado días sediento, absorbiendo hasta la ultima gota de ella. Subió para volver a besarla, a lo que ella lo recibió desesperada, mientras se desabrochaba sus pantalones y dejaba a la vista su enorme, largo y erecto miembro, con su pierna se abrió paso, separando mas las de ellas. La abrazó por la cintura para luego tomar su pierna y acariciarla hasta elevarla y hacer que le rodeadara su cintura.

Su miembro palpitaba tanto que le dolía, pues llevaba tiempo deseando tener esta oportunidad. Con la cabeza empezó a acariciar en forma de círculos los labios del sexo de ella. Los besos se hicieron mas demandantes y conforme eso, la punta de su miembro empezaba a abrirse paso entre los labios y pliegues de aquella tentadora cavidad que estaba deseoso de penetrar con salvajismo. Siguió son su juego, acariciaba con movimientos circulares en pequeños vaivenes sin introducirse, mientras que poco a poco empezaba a adentrarse entre juego y caricias, hasta que sintió que la cabeza de su miembro estuvo adentro, siguió pero en el momento en que se disponía en penetrarla por completo Kagome reaccionó al sentir su toque empujándolo y haciendo que cayera al piso momento que aprovecho para vestirse.

Segundos después el ascensor retomo el viaje. Servicio se comunicó con ellos diciendo que habían reparado la falla

Inuyasha que momentos antes estaba en el piso se levantó vistiéndose. El resto del viaje fue silencioso.

Salieron del edificio viendo como seguía lloviendo a lo que Inuyasha se ofreció para llevar a Kagome a su casa la cual al principio rechazo su ofrecimiento para luego aceptar.

En el camino no cruzaron palabra alguna hasta llegar al hogar de la mujer. Esta al llegar vio a su esposo que la esperaba en la puerta con un cigarrillo en mano. Un mal habito de él. Salió del auto apurada para saludarlo y ingresar a la casa sin querer decir una palabra. No quería contar del encuentro que había tenia antes con Inuyasha.

Extrañado por la actitud de su mujer vio a Inuyasha, quien lo mirada con el ceño fruncido e ingresaba a su auto molesto sin razón aparente. Sin entender nada ingreso a su hogar.

Cuando entró a su recamara la encontró acostada tratando de dormir sin éxito. Se recostó a su lado y la abrazó pero fue rechazado. Lo inquietó.

-¿sucedió algo malo que no me quieres contar, Kag?- interrogó.

-no- respondió cortante- solo estoy cansada, es solo eso- respondió pero su mente ahora le jugaba una mala pasaba pues aun recordaba lo que estaba por hacer con su antiguo amor. No quería que la tocara no se merecía un como hombre Kouga, pensaba herida.

Kouga por su parte no dijo ni hizo nada más que recostarse en la otra punta de la cama para dormir, si Kagome no quería que lo abrazara pues ella se lo perdía pero no le rogaría.

Esa noche los dos durmieron incómodos, uno por el rechazo y la otra por su casi infidelidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un hermoso día, omitiendo aquel día de tormenta, los demás habían sido excelentes y ahora irían a un picnic, solo los tres como cuando eran solo los tres, su mujer había preparado las delicias de cada uno y su hijo había traído mas de un juego para pasarla en grande aunque algo hizo que se estremeciera, como si algo malo fuera suceder pero no dio importancia lo mejor era imaginaciones suyas.

Miró su reloj y busco con la vista a su familia, se suponía que el se había adelantado para buscar un lugar donde pasarían el resto del día, fijo su vista una vez mas en la hora, veinte minutos de retraso ¿donde estarían?

Tomó su auto y aceleró, la noticia lo angustió de sobremanera, no entendía como su padre se encontraba en urgencias, y por un paro cardiaco, si el era un hombre saludable sin vicios. Acelero aun más, quería estar a su lado, las emociones tomaron el control de su cuerpo, sin pensar en nada más.

Shinobu corría ansioso había esperado tanto este día.

-Shinobu no corras- advertía su madre contenta- ya vamos a llegar- señalo el parque que estaba a dos calles pero a la vista.

Sin hacer caso el infante corrió mas rápido sin mirar el semáforo que se encontraba en verde.

Kouga alzó la vista logrando divisarlos a lo lejos y levantó el brazo para lo ubicaran. Veía como su hijo corría hacia él ignorando las señales de transito y menos el peligro que se acercaba. Asustado apresuró el paso para evitar la tragedia que se avecinaba.

Inuyasha por su lado estaba cegado por la desesperación que no se percató de la moto que pasaba en frente suyo. Maniobró como pudo intentando detener su auto.

Y como si estuviera en cámara lenta Kagome vio como Kouga corría y empujaba a su pequeño salvándolo de trágico final mientras el auto golpeaba con violencia a la motocicleta y esta de llevaba consigo el cuerpo de Kouga haciendo que volara pocos metros del lugar del incidente. Kagome corrió donde se encontraba su hijo y verifico que estuviera bien aunque tenía varias raspaduras y golpes sin importancia y luego se acercó con el hacia donde estaba Kouga. Casi sin vida.

Sintió el golpe y en un segundo se encontraba con la cabeza ensangrentada, aturdido, apenas podía moverse. El cuerpo le dolía ¿qué pasó? Retumbaba en su mente. Salió como pudo del auto cayendo al sentirse débil y escuchó unos gritos de una mujer que pedía ayuda.

La gente se empezó a rodear el accidente llamando la ambulancia y haciendo comentarios sobre lo que había sucedido.

-kouga...-lloraba sin cesar Kagome- t-te p-po-pondrás bien- gimoteaba desesperada mientras su hijo se abrazaba a ella sin querer ver la escena.

-Shi-shi-no...bu...- suspiró agitado.

-él esta bien- dijo intentando calmarse- tienes que recuperarte- respiró agitadamente.

Sonrió como pudo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Se asustó y como pudo buscó una conversación para mantenerlo hablando y a su mente llegó aquel pendiente- kouga... yo...-decía entre lagrimas- i-i-Inuyasha... él y yo... casi...-pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de su esposo.

-ya... lo... sabía- respiró agitadamente con un gemido de dolor- no... te...-tosió escupiendo algo de sangre- precupes... te... per-perdo-perdono... te... amo- y con eso dio su último respiro. Kouga estaba sin vida. Había muerto.

Se oyó un grito seguido de una negación y varias palabras hacia el cuerpo sin vida pidiendo que no la dejara. Inuyasha que hasta ese momento estaba algo alejado, escuchó en silencio mientras se acercaba a la familia como podía.

Minutos después llegó la ambulancia seguido de la policía que empezó a tomar nota del accidente a los testigos. Horas después la ambulancia se llevó al cuerpo inerte y su familia, mientras que en otra ambulancia iba Inuyasha con un policía que lo interrogaba.

-entonces, usted solo vio tuvo conciencia después del accidente, no?- el ojidorado asintió y vio suspirar pesadamente al policía- con esto terminamos por ahora, pero temo informarle que haber conducido a una velocidad alta, lo hace autor del choque y por ello tendremos que arrestarlo- tomó las esposas, y lo esposó- tendrá un juicio por esto, lo lamento...- hizo una pausa y continuó- tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga es y será usado en su contra, si no tiene un abogado el estado le proporcionará uno.

Inuyasha solo pudo asentir aún seguía confundido por todo lo que pasaba, y ahora tener un juicio lo hacia más oscuro su por venir, pero afrontaría las cosas como se debe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

escuchaba al padre dar la oración de despedida mientras iban enterrando a su difunto esposo, las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sin parar, aun creía que _él estuviera muerto_.

-mami, ¿por qué entierran a papá?- preguntó nervioso- si no lo despertamos, se quedara ahí y no podrá salir para trabajar mañana- jalaba su mano para que hiciera algo- mamá?!- llamó pero no oyó respuesta.

Kagome miró a su hijo saliendo de su trance- pequeño, temo que papá no despertara jamás- dejó caer un par de lágrimas.

- ¡¿qué?!- miró atónito a su mamá y luego al cajón donde estaba él- ¡No!¡PAPÁ, PAPÁ DESPIERTA!- gritó tratando de acercarse para abrir el cajón a lo que fue detenido por familiares...

**Continuara...**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer los hermosos reviews que recibí, no saben lo feliz que me puso su comentarios sobre esta historia, el saber que disfrutan leerlo tanto como yo me tomo el tiempo de escribirlo, en serio gracias :3**

**Pasando ahora a otro tema... perdonenme pero Kouga tenía que morir, disculpenme si lastimo a alguna de ustedes al hacerlo morir pero lo tenía que hacer, es esencial para la historia, por otro lado ¿que Kouga hizo que? Es decir Inuyasha era un joven inocente hasta que él lo hizo competir en algo sin sentido, vaya secreto tenía Kouga y encima de que ya se conocían ¬¬ y por cierto por poco y había lemon de Inuyasha y Kagome, uhhhh casi casi Kagome engaña a Kouga pero no lo hizo, osea en su lugar infidelidad seguro quien no se resiste a Inuyasha XD jajajajaja por cierto aun falta la disculpa oficial de inu así que veremos que hará pero primero sufre inu jajaja bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que comentar, el siguiente capítulo sera el final de esta historia ¿como terminara? Bueno eso lo sabrán pronto así mas que decir...**

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima, Hou!**

**Tú opinión es importante para mi, así que espero que me dejes un delicioso review que espero degustar pronto leyéndolo, ya sabes escribeme! **

**Saludos especiales a:**

**MeKa6489: perdón pero gustos son gustos, no? XD, igualmente gracias por leer este fic, pero bueno espero disfrutes su continuación y espero tu opinión. Nos leemos!**

**Aika Hime Aka: me alegra que te haya encantado la historia, jajaja y pues... aquí esta la conti jajaja me agrada tu sentido del humor el que te de igual kogxkag como inuxkag jajaja creeme me rei mucho tengo varias amigas así jajaja espero tu review :3**

**Azucenas45: y aquí esta la continuación, nos vemos bye!**

**Elvi: te dejo la conti, gracias, espero disfrutes esta siguiente entrega, nos escribimos! :) **

**Joan: supongo que con que vaya a la cárcel es el karma justo para inu no? Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado y pero inu es un tanto apresurado al hacer las cosas que luego termina arrepintiéndose jajaja espero que te guste este capítulo. Espero tu review!**

**Sailxrmxxn: Actualización cumplida! Gracias por tu review espero uno por esta entrega también!**


	3. Te sigo y seguiré amando

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

_**Summary: ella se enamoró de verdad y él solo se aprovechó de su amor ahora ella era para él es algo prohibido. Simplemente prohibida, pero aun así la amaría hasta su último suspiro.**_

_**Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien, antes que nada quería dar las gracias a todas las lectoras que se molestaron en dar un vistazo a esta historia llena de emociones, realmente estoy agradecida por sus reviews, créanme disfruté de cada uno de ellos, ahora sin más que anunciar llegamos al final de esta fascinante historia, sí, esta es la última entrega de este fic, y espero que sea de su agrado como lo fue para mí al momento de escribirla, una vez más lamento si hay algún error de redacción u ortografía (me adelanto a disculparme si es que lo hay XD, aunque esta vez al releerlo no encontré uno pero por si las moscas... jajaja) que se preste para la confusión, y ahora sí sin más que decirles las dejo con el último episodio de esta historia. Disfrútenlo!**_

_**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo ^^**_

**NUESTRA DÍFICIL DECISIÓN**

**Capítulo final: Te sigo y seguiré amando hasta mi último suspiro**

Después del juicio, lo habían sentenciado a un año y tres meses en prisión, una pena corta gracias a su abogado que había alegado que aquel trágico día él no se encontraba anímicamente estable.

Ahora, se encontraba en su celda recostado leyendo un periódico, compartiendo el lugar con un pervertido sexual, Jakotsu, un joven que lo había mirado con otras intenciones cuando ingreso, invitándolo a hacer algo que había aprendido de sus seis hermanos que abusaron de él de chico, algo que obviamente rechazó asqueado, pues ni loco pensaba estar con _esa cosa_, por lo que siempre dormía con ojo cerrado y otro abierto, pues no confiaba en su compañero de celda.

Escuchó el golpeteo del barrote contra las rejas sacándolo de su lectura-Taisho, tienes visitas.

Inmediatamente se levantó ignorando los comentarios de Jakotsu y salió de la celda detrás del guardia que lo escoltaba. Pensó dubitativo, su madre ya lo había visitado en la semana comentándole las nuevas novedades ¿por qué vendría ahora? Se tensó al pensar en algo malo, pero enseguida negó mentalmente. Resopló calmándose un poco y continuar caminando hasta llegar a un salón que se encontraba dividido por una pared con varias ventanas individuales.

El guardia quitó las esposas de sus manos y le indicó que tomara asiento frente a una de las ventanillas, mientras él se quedaba cerca de la puerta para monitorear el lugar desde ahí. El ojidorado obedeció y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

-Kagome...-habló apenas audible, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo has estado, Inuyasha?-preguntó observándolo un poco desalineado y con ojeras bastante marcadas debajo de sus ojos. Estaba preocupada por él.

-Bien...pe-pero tú...¿Qué haces aquí?¿y Shinobu?¿está bien?¿sucedió algo malo?-atropelló sus palabras asustado.

-Vine a verte...-comentó calmada-Shinobu está bien aunque no quiere saber nada de ti-musitó con un deje de tristeza, después de todo él era su padre-ya sabes, después del accidente y que tu fueras el "culpable", lo destrozó-suspiró desanimada-ahora está con mi madre-cambio de tema para mejorar el ambiente que se formó sobre el pelinegro-sabes, ella estaba pensando que es tiempo para Shinobu que conozca a tu familia-finalizó esperando una respuesta.

Se sintió feliz al escuchar aquello de Kagome para luego deprimirse cuando le contó la situación referente a su hijo, no esperaba eso pues el poco tiempo que había compartido con él, había hecho aflorar la paternidad en su interior. Amaba a su hijo y lo que menos quería era su odio. Suspiró pesadamente, dirigiendo su vista a la azabache cuando le habló sobre conocer a su familia-por mi está bien, mi madre ya quería conocerlo-comentó triste.

La tristeza del ojidorado no pasó desapercibida por Kagome, que buscó otro tema para conversar esperando disminuir la angustia del susodicho-en la empresa tu puesto nadie lo ocupa...el jefe dice que eres excelente en tu trabajo-le regalo una sonrisa y continuó-y dice que va a esperar a que salgas hasta entonces te está acumulando trabajo y...-al no obtener respuesta suspiró algo cansada y agregó con un toque de esperanza-dale de tiempo...-resopló-créeme que cuando salgas podrás arreglar las cosas con Shinobu, así que anímate-haciendo que se dibujara una sonrisa triste en los labios del ojidorado fijando su mirada en ella provocándole un sonrojo y ladeara el rostro-será mejor que me vaya-apuro en decir-tengo cosas que hacer,¿si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti antes de irme?-preguntó mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Inuyasha la miró enternecido-bueno...-cambió su tono de voz-¿no me vendría mal una visita sanitaria?-sonrió socarronamente poniendo roja a la mujer, riendo amargamente-solo bromeaba-levantándose también.

Kagome lo miró furibunda-imbécil-espetó y exhaló yéndose del lugar.

-Nos vemos Kagome, cuídate-susurró viéndola marcharse mientras él volvía a su celda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vio el auto fuera del establecimiento y apresurándose para llegar junto a su hermano, quien lo recibió con un apretón de manos para ambos subir al vehículo y marchar rumbo a casa de sus padres. El silencio se hizo incómodo, en todo el camino no dijeron palabra alguna hasta llegar al recinto donde su madre lo recibió con un abrazo.

Subió a su antiguo cuarto para recostarse y descansar un poco. Tenía mucho que pensar a partir de ahora, bostezo quedándose profundamente dormido, horas después oyó unos suaves golpes en su puerta y dio el permiso dando la espalda a quien entraba. Sintió como su cama se hundía por el nuevo peso y volteo, observando a su madre, la cual lo incitó a echarse en su regazo, como cuando era un niño y así lo hizo.

Una vez se recostó, su madre empezó a acariciar sus cabellos, en un silencio placentero-mi nieto es tu viva imagen, hijo-habló finalmente. Algo que hizo que abriera los ojos sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-madre...-musitó triste sin poder continuar, tenía muchas emociones que trataban de salir prefiriendo callar.

Su madre pareció comprenderlo y dijo-a veces el destino es muy cruel...-peinando su cabellera-no digo que tus acciones hayan estado bien, sino que reparar el daño es...-pero fue interrumpida por dos hombres que entraban en el cuarto.

-necesitamos hablar-dijo colérico su hijo mayor.

La fémina estaba por retirarse pero Inuyasha la detuvo-no, quiero que te quedes, quiero que también sepas de qué hablaremos-sentenció sentándose en su cama.

-como quieras-escupió Sesshomaru suspirando pesadamente y masajeándose las sienes, buscando mantener la calma-nuestros padres siempre nos dieron una buena educación-comenzó e hizo una breve pausa-y tú...-apuntándolo con el dedo-lo único que haces es traer problemas!-vociferó iracundo.

-tranquilízate Sesshomaru-habló su padre-apenas Inuyasha salió hoy, si queremos solucionar las cosas lo mejor será...-pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué me tranquilice?-respondió irónico-padre, no lo defiendas-mirándolo incrédulo-sabes muy bien que este imbécil, no ha hecho más que estragos en su vida!-gritó enojado-no solo _asesino_ a un hombre, sino que después de eso nos enteramos que tiene hijo, aun así ¿no quieres que me enoje?-respondió sarcástico-debiste pudrirte en la cárcel-escupió venenosamente.

-¡Sesshomaru!-advirtió su padre-no digas esas cosas-reprochándolo, cosa que el mayor volteara dándole la espalda, cruzándose de brazos, observó a su hijo menor ahora serio-Inuyasha...te desconozco-sonando decepcionado-tu madre y yo, jamás hicimos algo que para que fueras...de esta manera...-fijó su vista en él, no encontraba palabras para confrontar a su hijo y ¿cómo hacerlo? si era su sangre.

-Querido, creo que será mejor dejar esto para mañana-sugirió Izayoi captando la atención de los tres hombres, a lo cual su marido asintió en acuerdo y de alguna manera agradecido.

Sesshomaru siseó con veneno-te mereces todo lo que te está pasando y más, Inuyasha-tomando el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a irse de ahí, no quería ver a su hermano.

Su padre iba a protestar, pero fue Inuyasha quien habló-tienes razón,-contestó consternado-porque no lo solo alejé a la mujer de mi vida, sino que tuve un hijo con ella del cual ignoraba su existencia y no me enteré sino hasta que supe que estaba casada-respiró pesadamente y continuó-y después cuando logré un acercamiento con mi hijo y planeara un encuentro con ustedes tuve el error de cometer aquel accidente donde moría _él..._-las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos saliendo una accidentalmente_-él..._que era un pilar en ellos, llevaba la vida que _era_ mía-suspiró agitado-_y_ yo...solo siendo un estorbo ahí-lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas haciendo una pausa-no hay un solo día que no desee que las cosas no fueran como las conozco ahora, donde no haya sido un estúpido como lo fui...-cayó de rodillas cubriendo sus ojos para evitar la mirada de su hermano-te envidio, porque tú sí supiste tomar buenas decisiones en tu vida...te casaste y ahora vives feliz con one-sama...-finalizó rompiendo en llanto.

Sesshomaru lo miró, sin decir nada para después irse, era suficiente por hoy. Izayoi por su parte quiso abrazar a su hijo pero fue detenida por su esposo, quien le hizo señas de que saliera para hacerse cargo él, la mujer asintió dejándolos solos. El hombre se acercó a su hijo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda reconfortándolo un poco, suspiró y tosió llamando su atención-Inuyasha hay dicho que dice que no hay errores solo lecciones-sonrío animando a su hijo-puede que Sesshomaru sea duro pero es su forma de preocuparse por ti...estoy que solucionaras las cosas-sentenció dejando descansar a su hijo, sabía que apenas comenzaba su camino...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los meses pasaron y conforme ello, él fue reincorporándose a su vida cotidiana. Del nulo contacto que tenía con su hijo ahora por lo menos lo saludaba y con Kagome era como al principio aunque sentía un poco más de cercanía por parte de ella. Ahora festejaban su no tan reciente salida de prisión en la empresa hasta muy tarde retirándose todos hasta quedar solo él y ella.

-supongo que somos los últimos-se estiró para ir guardando sus cosas en su morral-¿quieres que te lleve?-propuso a mujer.

-no, está bien-rechazó educadamente-traje mi auto además estoy algo apurada dejé a Shinobu solo-respondió para caminar hacia el ascensor, mirando por sobre su hombro al susodicho que no se movía de su lugar, un tanto dudosa cuestionó-¿qué no vienes?

-no-dijo sacando sus cosas nuevamente-tengo mucho trabajo y quiero terminarlo-sonó cortante.

Kagome no se inmutó ante la actitud de Inuyasha y se fue sin dar importancia. Por otro lado Inuyasha estaba dolido, quería permanecer un rato con ella, pero tal vez no era el momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba días sin dormir, y solo salía de la empresa para mudarse de ropa. Era de noche y estaba solo. Bostezo cansado sacudiendo su cabeza para concentrarse. Escuchó un ruido que lo alertó-¿quién anda ahí?-preguntó preparado para atacar y la vio-¿Kagome, que haces aquí?-acercándose a la fémina.

-pues...vine porque había olvidado esto-mostrando su bolsa-¿tú qué haces aquí?-interrogó observando al ojidorado.

-tengo que terminar esto-contestó dando otro bostezó.

-deberías irte a casa, podrías enfermar-sugirió preocupada.

-estoy bien, además ya casi termino-dijo volviendo a trabajar-quien tendría que estar en casa eres tú, Shinobu debe estar esperándote-musitó.

-está en casa de mi madre-respondió rápidamente, para acercarse a él. Nerviosa tocó su hombro llamando su atención, armándose de valor por lo que iba a pedir-¿puedo quedarme un rato? Si no te molesta-vio a Inuyasha asentir y se sentó en una silla mientras lo observaba trabajar.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que el masculino propuso tomar algo mientras descansaba un rato a lo que ella aceptó.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida y habló sobre algo que daba vueltas en su mente-a veces pienso que esto es una pesadilla y que solo tengo que despertar-hizo una pausa sin darse cuenta que el ojidorado la miraba-no entiendo...-susurró triste-por qué _él _tuvo que morir-quebrándose por primera vez-porqué la vida es tan injusta_ conmigo...es mi culpa...-_rompió en llanto cubriéndose la cara.

Inuyasha la abrazó tratando de consolarla, sabía a qué se refería, acarició su espalda, se sentía mal pues sabía que él era culpable de su desgracia. Quito sus manos femeninas de su rostro y él lo tomó entre las suyas-Kagome, no tienes la culpa...soy yo quien ocasionó esto-afirmó haciendo que lo mire.

-Inuyasha...-suspiró derramando lágrimas para abrazarse a él y seguir sollozando. El por su parte estrechó el abrazó, quedándose así por un buen tiempo hasta que ella habló entre lágrimas-Inuyasha..._por favor,-_sonaba desesperada_-hazme olvidar..._-finalizo en un hilo de voz.

-¿estas segura?-dudó para verla asentir, para besarla apasionadamente mientras la sentaba en la mesa donde antes trabajaba. Siguió besándola, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, y luego volvió a besarla para seguir por su cuello con suaves y húmedos besos que deposito, lamiendo y chupando ese lugar, Kagome acariciaba su espalda dando uno que otro suspiro. Desabrochó la camisa que traía y subió el brasier dejando al descubierto los pechos de la fémina, siguió bajando hasta quedar a la altura de uno y lo tomó con su boca, absorbiéndolo, chupándolo y lamiéndolo, dando suaves mordiscos, jugueteando con su lengua el pezón de ésta, mientras que el otro era atendido por su otra mano que lo sobaba y daba pellizcos pequeños en el montículo de carne dando descargas a las que Kagome gemía ahogadamente. Una vez que los tuvo satisfechos y sensibles, siguió su recorrido de besos hasta llegar al sexo de la joven, deslizo sus bragas por sus piernas y sacó su pollera aprovechando quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta. Volvió a la feminidad de Kagome e introdujo dos dedos en un vaivén que hizo que ella se retorciera al sentirlo, acercó su rostro y con su lengua comenzó a juguetear con su clítoris hasta hincharlo de excitación, conforme, bajo y se abrió paso entre sus labios del sexo de Kagome dando arremetidas con su lengua mientras que con su nariz hacia presión al botoncito de carne hinchado. Kagome gemía de placer, excitándolo, sus suspiros eran cargados de lujuria, provocándole varios tirones en su entrepierna, sintiendo dolor y deseo por penetrarla. Continuó con las estocadas mientras bebía los jugos que la pequeña cavidad emanaba, hasta tenerla bastante húmeda. Subió y miró a la joven que tenía los ojos cerrados por el placer, se desabrochó el pantalón y bajo sus boxers mostrando su erecto, largo e hinchado miembro al descubierto, se acomodó entre las piernas de Kagome y acariciando los labios de ésta con movimientos circulares, despacio la fue penetrando, hasta sentir la cabeza de adentro, en seguida los amantes sintieron una descarga ante aquel toque, los gemidos se hicieron pesados y sin poder esperar más se introdujo por completo, provocando espasmos en ambos, empezando a moverse en un vaivén lento.

Inuyasha se abrazó al cuerpo de Kagome y con roncos gemidos luego de un tiempo comenzó a darle embestidas rápidas y salvajes. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, ambos estaban nublados por el deseo y la pasión reprimida, siguió arremetiéndola con más vigor mientras se apoderaba sus labios. Las embestidas se volvieron más profundas y descontroladas llegando al éxtasis, gemían y suspiraban agitados, hasta que el ojidorado se corrió dentro de ella dejando su esencia derramarse en el interior de la azabache, quien también se corrió.

Inuyasha vio a Kagome contento, había anhelado esto por mucho tiempo y al fin estaba con ella para demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Vio sus cuerpos cansados y sudorosos, incluso recordó los sonidos lascivos producidos por la anterior ejercitación, aun ahora estaban unidos, feliz estaba dispuestos a soltar esas palabras que querían salir de su corazón pero todo, fue quebrantado al ver a la mujer cubrirse la cara con las manos y llorar. Estaba arrepentida por lo sucedido.

-¿qué estoy haciendo?-gimoteó-esta...no soy yo...-lloró-cómo pude...caer tan bajo.

El corazón de Inuyasha se estrujó de dolor al escucharla y salió de ella para que ambos empezaran a vestirse, no quería verla así, él quería amarla con todo su ser no lastimarla...

Esa noche Inuyasha la llevo a casa y se fue una vez que esta quedara dormida, con una decisión que cambiarían las cosas totalmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No entendía en qué estaba fallando, si siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Oyó el timbre de casa y puso una mueca, seguro era él. Fastidiado fue abrir la puerta.

-¿qué quieres?-gruñó.

-se dice buenas tardes-entro abriéndose paso con un ramo de flores-¿_cómo ha estado ella_?-preguntó pues él había cambiado de empleo después de aquella noche.

-está arriba, durmiendo y hace poco pidió licencia-respondió de mala gana, _aun no perdonaba_ al asesino de su _padre_. Shinobu, de diez años, volvió a la sala para terminar su tarea.

Inuyasha asintió y siguió al jovencito-¿y tú?-soltó buscando una conversación.

Interrumpida su concentración masculló molesto-diablos, mira lo que me hiciste hacer, tendré que comenzar otra vez!

El hombre no hizo caso al berrinche y prosiguió-¿qué es lo que haces?

-nada-bufó-solo una estúpida maqueta-ironizó.

-déjame intentarlo-pidió con una media sonrisa.

-keh! Has lo que quieras no me importa-dando la espalda.

Observo la pieza y sonrió-ajá he aquí el problema-arreglando la maqueta.

Shinobu miró de reojo y volteo sorprendido al ver su trabajo terminado-¿cómo lo hiciste?

-pues...le faltaba esto-señaló una columna en el medio-¿tienes hambre?-dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar unos sándwiches. Shinobu no respondió. Al cabo de unos minutos regreso y se acomodó en el sillón dándole un emparedado, Shinobu aceptó y enseguida lo empezó a devorar-dime, ¿por qué tanto empeño en querer hacerlo perfecto?-preguntó dando una mordida al suyo.

El niño al escucharlo, detuvo su masticación y explicó-quiero ser arquitecto como _él-_Inuyasha asintió, dolido.

Shinobu lo miró dubitativo y preguntó-¿te molesta que quiera ser como él?

Inuyasha sonrió cálidamente-por supuesto que no-mintió.

El muchachito no se inmutó-¿cómo lo hiciste?

-¿qué?

-mi trabajo.

-ah, eso...pues hubo un tiempo que quise ser arquitecto-contestó contento-y en ese entonces me gustaba molestar a_ Kouga_ para ver quien creaba mejores diseños-comentó recordando algunas escenas divertido.

Al escuchar el nombre de su padrastro dejó de comer para tomar la manga de su padre-crees que pueda ser un gran arquitecto?-preguntó triste.

Inuyasha abrazo a su retoño-serás el mejor-comentó orgulloso.

-_fue mi culpa_-con lagrimitas en los ojos-si yo no hubiera corrido ese día...-el llanto se escuchó.

El ojidorado estrechó más su hijo y musitó-nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar, así que deja de culparte, si hay algún culpable ese soy yo, de acuerdo?

El abrazo duro unos minutos para luego separarse.

-será mejor que me retire, solo vine a ver como se encontraban-desordenando el cabello de su pequeño-cuídense, entendido?-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Shinobu más tranquilo lo detuvo-espera, quédate-pidió-aunque sea hoy.

Inuyasha no pudo negarse y aceptó. Era de noche y Shinobu se había quedado dormido a su lado. Con sumo cuidado lo llevó a su cuarto para recostarlo. Una vez hecho eso, se acostó en el sillón para dormir también, pensando en su hijo, por lo menos en algo iba bien su vida. Se acomodó mejor dejándose llevar por el sueño sin darse cuenta que una mujer lo observaba...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo había llamado, pues, después de muchos años había tomado una decisión y era dejar el luto, sabía que ya era momento de pasar a otra etapa y continuar con su vida además _él_ también lo hubiera querido. Empezó a sacar todas las fotos de su difunto esposo de la repisa y las acomodó en la caja. Su hijo la miró curioso pero feliz.

-¿estas segura mamá?-con una socarrona sonrisa preguntaba un Shinobu de dieciocho años.

-Por supuesto que sí-alegó-creo que es tiempo de continuar, no crees?-guiñándole un ojo.

-a mí me da igual-comentó-papá-refiriéndose a Inuyasha-te esperara el tiempo que tu necesites-concluyó-por cierto estudiaré medicina como el abuelo-cambio de tema para ir a intentar cocinar.

Esa respuesta la dejó boquiabierta, ¿desde cuándo su primogénito era tan apegado a su padre? Aunque no le era extraño puesto que desde aquel encuentro Shinobu pasaba más tiempo con el susodicho, haciendo sus lazos padre-hijo más fuertes.

La puerta se abrió y lo vio acercarse hacia ella dándole un beso en la coronilla-¿lista?-preguntó a lo que ella asintió-entonces ¿A dónde vamos?-abrazándola por la cintura escuchando por parte de su hijo al verlos un "váyanse a un hotel si harán esas cosas".

Kagome tomó su bolso-al cementerio-comentó mientras se dirigían al auto.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los años pasaron, y en estos momentos se encontraba en casa viendo las fotografías de él y su familia. Era feliz, no como él quisiera pero por lo menos dormía en la misma alcoba que Kagome, y es que después de muchos años de invitarla a salir y reconquistarla nuevamente, ahora vivían en pareja, o mejor dicho él era su concubino. Odiaba esa palabra pero era así, incluso odiaba escribirla en su estado civil cada vez que realizaba algún trámite pero ¿qué podía hacer? Esa era la condición que recordaba había aceptado...

"..._Estaban los dos en frente de una tumba, y precisamente Kagome había comentado a su difunto esposo que seguiría de en más en adelante._

_-sabes-meditó antes de continuar-siempre quise darle hijos a Kouga pero por mas intentase jamás pude hacerlo, incluso sometiéndome a tratamientos de fertilidad, nunca conseguí embarazarme de él-hizo una pausa y continuó-en cambio contigo...logré darte un hijo más-terminó mirando la tumba para pasar a mirarlo a él._

_-el destino es curioso, Kagome-acarició su mejilla-nunca se sabe lo que hará-reflexionó, dándole un beso corto._

_-supongo tienes razón, vamos a casa aún hay cosas por hacer-dijo caminando a la salida del cementerio._

_-Kagome-musitó sin moverse de su lugar-quiero pedirte algo-se sonrojó al decir ello-yo...quisiera...me gustaría que seas mi esposa-soltó atropellando sus palabras._

_Kagome se sorprendió pero rechazo en seguida. El pelinegro iba a protestar pero ella hablo antes-Inuyasha el que haya dejado el luto no significa que me casare contigo, ten en cuenta solo te aceptare como pareja no como esposo._

_Inuyasha al oír eso solo suspiró para luego caminar junto a ella..."_

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó su pareja.

-eh, nada solo miraba las fotos-comentó tomando la foto de hija menor-no puedo creerlo, Haruko tenga ya quince años-habló enternecido-como pasa el tiempo, podría decirse que ayer era una bebe y ahora una adolescente-añorando a su princesita. Su último retoño.

-se ha convertido en toda una señorita-alabó Kagome, en efecto Haruko era la última hija que ellos habían concebido aquella noche agridulce.

Ambos se miraron complacidos y estaban por ir a cocinar juntos en eso un joven entró arrastrando a una chica del brazo, la cual gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-suéltame!-vociferó Haruko deshaciendo el agarre de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogó preocupado el padre al ver a sus hijos alborotados.

-que te conteste la señorita!-recriminó furioso el muchacho viendo llorar a la muchachita.

Inuyasha miró a su hija esperando una respuesta que no llegó-DIGANME-ordenó enojado haciendo que sus hijos se sobresaltaran.

Shinobu al verla decidida a no hablar comenzó-había llevado a mi novia a su casa...y al volver me encontré a esta niñata con un hombre entrando a un hotel!-terminó colérico y furioso-¿en que estabas pensando, Haruko, no viste que solo quería aprovecharse de ti?-escupió iracundo.

Los padres al escuchar el relato miraron asustados a su hija, la historia se estaba repitiendo.

Haruko entre lágrimas contraatacó, sin ver a sus padres-¿cómo sabes, si no lo conoces?

-porque soy hombre,-siseó nervioso-no quiero que te lastimen-concluyó preocupado por ella.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron angustiados, era momento de sacar aquel tema que solo tres de ellos conocían muy bien.

-Haru-chan-llamó Kagome-ven aquí, hay algo que tienes que saber-palmeando un lugar en el sofá.

La menor sin entender hizo caso, seguida de los hombres que se miraban temerosos por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Inuyasha se adelantó a hablar.

-pequeña lo que vamos a decirte no es algo que me enorgullezca decirte pero es necesario hacerlo si queremos cuidarte-medito dudoso, pero Kagome tomó su mano haciéndole saber que contaba con su apoyo-lo que he contarte es la historia de cómo nos conocimos tu madre y yo-dijo frustrado pero decidido. Aquella historia finalmente salía a luz y todo para evitar un futuro que amenazaba ser trágico...

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de aquella confesión, las cosas empezaron a mejorar, porque a pesar de luego ser recriminado y criticado por sus hijos, había abierto los ojos a su pequeña, evitando que ella cometiera un error, para luego mostrarle a él y a su hermano al malnacido que quiso propasarse con ella, y vaya disfrutó darle una paliza advirtiéndole que no se acercase a su hija nunca.

Después de un tiempo Shinobu egresó de medicina, y ahora tenía un consultorio, estaba casado y tenía dos hijos. Siguieron pasando los años hasta que fue el turno de Haruko de salir de la universidad como diseñadora de modas y hacía poco había contraído matrimonio, anunciando posteriormente que estaba embarazada. Un nuevo nieto que solo alegraría más su vida. Y para terminar, finalmente su mayor anhelo se haría realidad. La felicidad no cabía en su pecho, ya que el destino por fin tomaba su curso normal, recordando cómo se lo propuso.

"_En el cuarto se escuchaban los gemidos y risas traviesas. Inuyasha embestía con frenesí y locura a la azabache, y esta soltaba una que otra risita ante las arremetidas, mientras capturaba la boca de su amado. Siguió con su vaivén hasta culminar, derramando su semilla en el interior de ella. Cayó al lado de la mujer y la acercó hacia él rodeándola por la cintura, abrazándola. Kagome solo se acomodó en el pecho de este, y le dio un corto beso. Permanecieron así, en un silencio delicioso hasta que decidió separarse de ella y buscar entre sus ropas una cajita, que le entregó a Kagome mientras volvía a reacomodarse en la cama._

_Kagome tomó el objeto y miró confundida al ojidorado-¿qué...-Inuyasha puso un dedo en sus labios para hablar._

_-Kagome, sé que no es la primera vez que te pregunto esto pero...-nervioso la estrechó más contra sí para sentirla mejor y darse valentía-cuando volví a verte algo me dijo que tú siempre fuiste para mí, y confieso que no me importó que fueses prohibida cuando te casaste y luego enviudaste, es más prohibida o no, siempre fuiste mi mayor anhelo, por eso...¿quieres ser mi esposa?_

_Kagome se sorprendió por sus palabras y vio los ojos oro destallando un brillo especial, se separó un poco de él y abrió la cajita, que mostró un anillo, llenándola de tantas emociones encontradas y que correspondían a su amante. No respondió, en sus ojos se acumularon gotas saladas que emanaron de sus orbes sin contención, Inuyasha tomó su mano y sacando el anillo de la caja, lo resbalo por su dedo anular._

_Kagome llorando posó su vista en él y susurró-Inuyasha..._

_-sé que fui un canalla-apuró en decir-pero te amo y quiero pedirte perdón por el daño que te cause por eso quiero ser tu esposo, porque quiero entregarte mi vida y enmendar mi error con ella..._

_Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha emocionada-Inuyasha, si quiero-respondió conmovida._

_Inuyasha la besó y también dejó escapar un sollozo-te amo y te pagaré cada gota que derramaste, Kagome...simplemente soy tuyo y haré todo lo que tú quieras para verte feliz..."_

Sonó su celular y contestó al reconocer la llamada.

-hola, pequeña ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, oyendo las risas de su prometida por el teléfono.

-nada, solo quería saber dónde andabas-contestó risueña-está nevando y me preocupa que andes caminando a tan altas horas de la noche solo-habló preocupada.

-no te preocupes, estaré dentro de quince minutos-aseguró para luego cortar.

Empezó a correr sin percatarse que alguien lo seguía, pues quería ya estar con _su_ mujer. Un hombre paso por su lado y lo detuvo, apuntándolo con un arma, amenazó-dame todo lo que tienes.

Inuyasha no se asustó, al contrario se abalanzó para impedir que lo asaltaran. El ladrón al ver al hombre ir contra él quiso dispar pero le fue impedido, comenzando un forcejeo que duró unos minutos. Se oyó un estruendo, un hombre huyó mientras otro yacía tirado en plena calle desangrándose.

Kagome se tensó, su corazón le dolía, pensó en su prometido enseguida. Un mal presentimiento inundo su mente. Miró el reloj, comprobando que hacía más de una hora que no aparecía. Tomo el teléfono para llamarlo y antes de marcar el número, tocaron su puerta. Rápidamente abrió la puerta encontrándose con la amarga noticia.

Estaba entrando al hospital cuando se topó con una mujer gestante que reconoció. Su hermana, ingresaba preocupada al edificio, pues la noticia era impactante. En el hospital, los hermanos preguntaron en recepción por el hombre. Una vez tuvieron la información necesaria, avanzaron hasta encontrarse con su madre que lloraba destrozada en el pasillo esperando noticias de su padre.

Haruko al verla corrió a abrazarla para llorar con ella. Shinobu buscaba con la vista al doctor a cargo para preguntar por el diagnostico de su padre sin éxito. Pasaron las horas hasta que un doctor salió buscando familiares de Taisho. Enseguida Shinobu se acercó y tras él, dos mujeres angustiadas.

-¿cómo está?-interrogó preocupado, mientras se presentaba y el doctor hacia lo mismo.

-se encuentra estable, por suerte la bala no perforó ningún órgano vital, seguiremos observándolo pero para la semana que viene ya podremos darle el alta-finalizó.

-podemos verlo?-preguntó Haruko.

-sí pero tendrá que ser corta-llamó a una enfermera-llévelos a la habitación 206-la enfermera obedeció y los guio al cuarto.

-recuerden que no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo-habló la enfermera para después dejarlos con el ojidorado que estaba despierto soltando improperios de que lo dejaran marcharse.

-Oigan! Ya les dije, estoy bien-siendo ignorado por la enfermera que tomaba sus vitales-si no me dejan retirarme les juro que...-calló al ver a su familia acercarse a él. Las mujeres fueron a abrazarlo mientras su hijo lo miraba más tranquilo y feliz por la vitalidad que tenía.

-Inuyasha...

-Papá...

Madre e hija lloraban tranquilas al verlo en buen estado.

-temimos lo peor, papá, es un alivio que estés bien-comentó su hija limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Kagome, Haruko...-suspiró para luego quejarse-Haruko...deberías estar descansando, no le hace bien a mi nieto que te preocupes-vociferó divertido-¿dónde está el inútil para cuidarte?

-ay, papá...-sonriendo por el comentario dado.

-tiene razón hermana, además hierba mala nunca muere-sonrió divertido Shinobu.

-Así es-concordó Inuyasha feliz.

Luego de un momento Shinobu se llevó a su hermana dejando a sus padres, sabía que querían un momento a solas.

-no sabes el susto que me di cuando me dijeron lo que te había pasado-acaricio su mejilla-temí que dejaras sola, y _que no pudiera darte tu merecido-_le sonrío.

-Keh! No pienso morir, no hasta _recibir tu castigo-_mirándola para besarla-pequeña...

-idiota.

-te amo.

-y yo a ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron tres semanas. Las campanas anunciaban la reciente boda que se celebraba. Cargó a su esposa por la alfombra roja hasta salida del recinto siendo recibido por amigos y familiares que coreaban su matrimonio. Vio a sus hijos y nietos acercarse y abrazarlos, miró a su esposa y besó sus labios. Shinobu y Haruko solo pudieron mirar a sus padres, alegres, por fin _tenían aquel final feliz_ que el destino les había arrebatado en un principio.

Habían pasado por muchos cosas, sobrellevando y superando los obstáculos que el mismo destino les había impartido, y ahora él se encargaría de hacerla feliz por siempre y la amaría hasta su último suspiro porque su historia había sido una dura decisión de ambos para poder estar juntos, y él se encargaría de darle lo mejor, porque sabía que ella era lo mejor de su vida.

_**Fin.**_

_***aclaraciones* **_

_**Bueno que les puedo decir...**_

_**Para empezar el joven con quien Haruko estaba era su novio (aunque es bastante obvio). Segundo, pues respecto a Inuyasha y Kagome, si bien no estipule cantidad de años y conflictos en la pareja, fue por una razón queridas lectoras y es que, lo deje para que cada de una pudiera imaginar libremente y a su antojo, los conflictos que llevaría esta pareja, demás está decir es obvio que kag no se lo dejo fácil a inu, ya que si bien en el fic deja el luto no significo que dejó olvidado a kouga pues justamente ese es el mayor reto de inu que Kagome se abra para que él pueda entrar en su vida y eso le llevo bastante tiempo, es decir kag siempre amo a Inuyasha pero no por eso olvidaría el daño que le hizo y lo aceptaría como si nada y con Kouga pues lo quería y por ello lo respetaba por ello cuando el muere su luto duro bastante tiempo (y esta idea viene de alguien cercano que le paso algo parecido, o sea, cuando murió su marido ella gusrido durante mucho tiempo luto y aun después de volver a estar en pareja su luto siguió hasta que hasta algunos años se casó) por ultimo no quise destacar los años pero más o menos inu pudo recién formalizar su relación con kag a la edad de casi cincuenta y pico y kag con son 5 años menos, bueno eso es todo.**_

_**Gracias a todas por leer es fic, y darse un tiempo para dejarme un review :) de paso y aprovechando la ocasión las invito a ustedes a leer mis otros dos fic en proceso que son "¡NO DE LAS OREJAS!"(two shot) Y "CAZANDO BRUJAS" (long fic), realmente sería un honor que ustedes mis queridas lectoras, pudiesen pasar por estas dos historias fantásticas. Ahora sí sin más que decir y una vez más agradeciendo su tiempo, espero poder ver su nuevos comentarios nuevamente más adelante.**_

_**Hasta pronto, Hou!**_

_**Tu opinión es importante para mi así que espero me escribas un dulce review para degustarlo ansiosa! Ya sabes, así que escríbeme ^^**_

_**Saludos especiales a:**_

_**Sailxrmxxn: eh aquí la conti, reclamo cumplido :) nos escribimos!**_

_**Elvi: viste inu se enteró de que Shinobu es su hijo, con respecto a Kouga, hay competencias que a uno favorecen en este caso lo perjudicó y si fue duro ver a Shinobu sufrir por la muerte de Kouga. Jajaja por poco infidelidad pero bueno aquí te dejo el lemon espero te guste, espero tu review!**_

_**Setsuna17: te dejo la conti espero que esta última entrega también haga emocionarte. Espero tu opinión!**_

_**Aiko Hime Aka: perdón pero tenía que morir sino no había conflicto y hubiera sido aburrido el fic jajaja ni uno y al otro los dos, uno muerto y el otro en prisión, espero hayas sobrevivido despues de afilar el pan con tus venas, me mandas el review!**_

_**Joan: en realidad fueron hazares del destino, si bien competían por quien tenía más amantes, kouga no conoció a kagome sino hasta que despues de lo de inu, disculpa la confusióny en cierta forma tienes razón kouga se enamoró de kag (ella mantuvo el anonimato del padre de Shinobu, pues para tiempo no quería saber nada de el)y su forma de también corregir su pasado fue estar con Kagome(obivamente el pasado los uno, el un exdon juan y ella una simple amante del monton de un casanova anónimo). Te dejo la conti, espero tu respuesta!**_

_**Azucenas45: en verdad fue emocionante hasta para mi escribirlo, y espero que te haya gustado mi desenlace, pues soy creyende que como así el tiempo se encarga de curar todo también se encargar se jusgar y dar su merecido a quien cause daño. Nos escribimos!**_

_**Meka6489: jajaja espero estes satisfecha porque al final Shinobu no fue ni arquitecto ni diseñador, fue medico como el abuelo! Jajajaja si tienes razón kouga supo ser mas maduro pero de eso se trataba inuyasha era un inmaduro que aprendió las cosa de una manera que nunca espero, y obvio es como dices en uno esta el hacer las cosas o no por algo eres libre al decidir o no? Y apropósito te dejo el cap final con lemon y todo y no te hagas problema todas somos unas perverts por algo fic XD espero me cribas el review! **_


End file.
